User talk:Agent Z
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Agent Z page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Recgameboy (Talk) 14:41, April 13, 2010 ... Z Agent Z? That's like me! HI! 'Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 22:36, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh hey wats up guys just so u know i didn't copy Agnet A's Name agent Z us a guy who works for me in my... Alternitive Story :Hmm...you just said your caps lock is broken...Abce2|''War. ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:43, April 14, 2010 (UTC) that on my laptop im on meh desktop now.powned lolz liek cheeze :Okay...NO SPAM!!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 23:49, April 14, 2010 (UTC) when waz i spamming :I just like saying that. And could you please use proper gammar, and not test speak? Thanks, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I was talking like LOLCATZ have you ever seen that website? :Can you please not disrupt things? Like the Welcome Template? Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 02:29, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I didn't know what the welcome template is :Hmm...maybe if it's called the Welcome Template, maybe it's a Welcome Template.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 21:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh!!!! i thought it was that thing u can put a picture on and it says attribute gaurdian bakugan and stuff i didnt know how to do that :Your blocked for three days. Don't say I didn't warn you....Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 15:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Best Song Ever http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrZQIayUnbA this is really funny Abce2 what do u mean how am i blocked?!?! :You can't edit any pages beside this.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 19:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Wy am i blocked i just wanted to know how to get a picture..... :No, I you messed up the Welcome Template. Again.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 19:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't really know my way around Wiki I've had this account for 3 days! :Well, I was hoping that you can read pages and have enough common sense to not do the same thing again, but oh well.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:06, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I was trying to get tht thing that said like Gaurdian bakugan and u can put a picture and ur attribte and ill delete the welcome template thing :Just wait out your block, okay, and don't touch another Template, please.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:12, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok fine.... and can you tell me how to do that? Ask Rec, later.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 20:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no blackmailing people... I=( Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 20:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Who did i blackmail??? Abce2 Can i send someone a private message? ANSSWER!!! guys please answer and By the Way the Pyrus page is screwed up ok It's called infobox character--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 21:16, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks BlazeCannon :) :... Um ...? '''@VATAR Next to the log-out link, there's a MORE red link. Click it, then select Preferences, and then upload your own Avatar, thus changing it. Oh, and the GREAT PREMIERE is the sequel for Rec's story. T.S. (talk) 22:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Oh i thought u were talking about this show on cartoon network on friday and REc's story is awesome Funny thing! Everyone says they're bored, Even me! =D Agent A- Just some advice! (talk) 01:15, April 23, 2010 (UTC) haha yeah im super bored how about you Even I get a little bored everybody does even President Obama. Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:04, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Please, don't drag politics into this. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 19:38, April 24, 2010 (UTC) sorry Abce! :No, I just edit alot.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 19:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Do you know who the owner of the website is Story. YO, have you read the story???????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 20:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Rec it was like awesome i think you should call the people with the initials like M.D. for Maxus Dragonoid instead of M.D. write Maxus Dragonoid so people know what you mean do you get that?Agent Z (talk) 21:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Awesome pays a small price- Agent Z one thing Why did you use half my user am I the main character there LOL--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:43, April 25, 2010 (UTC) no my real name is Blaise and i just used Blaze because thas fire and fire is Blaze and hes a pyrus brawler get it??? cool I like it becuas eits also half my username--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:52, April 25, 2010 (UTC) yeah i see that that's pretty cool there's a new part tomorrow I've been thinking this story out for 6 months............ I've written the original, New Vestroia, gundalian Invaders, and last but not least the exoanded story i have lots of stories Wha!?! What do you mean i messed up your edits?? Drago99 Zenoheld is after you!!! (talk) 02:00, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Like i edited the Vestroia, Illusionary Maraucho, and something else and it said u edited it instead of saying i edited it '@NSWER' 'YESSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! ...and the img i made by myself. T.S. 22:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME!!!!!!!! GOOD JOB!!!!!! and how did you make it photoshop? Wilbert from 'GIMP. T.S. 22:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ??? ...'GIMP'.T.S. 22:08, April 25, 2010 (UTC) oh k! Your story... Very well, I would like to read it in the near future... by the way why don't you actually name your story... otherwise people might mistaken it for Rec's... Agent A- Gate Card OPEN! (talk) 22:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok I'll change the name..... Alert. You have exceeded your user page image limit. That's the number of images that are not useful in article work to be allowed to be uploaded to a Wikia. Which one do you want to keep, your new one, or the LOLCATS one?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''War. ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''War never changes.]] 00:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I'll keep the new one you can get rid of the WHASSUP! one -_- Which 1?????????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:36, April 27, 2010 (UTC) the top secret one you just created :No one can edit it, it's un-edidable. PS Have you read the Story??????????? --Recgameboy | Harpus Was Here With Birdagon 00:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I read it and it was awesome did you read mine and can you still tell me??? ...i tried FotoFlexer and Photoshop. For me, GIMP's the easiest. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 17:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ...to change your signature, press "MORE" and cange it. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 17:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh thanks TwinStar! ...was that sarcastic? [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity Is Everything.]] 17:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) No, it was not I am not a sarcastic person RE: Petition ...if you can make such, why not. ''T.S.∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 16:16, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll get a picture and add subtitles OK. [[User:TwinStar|''T.S.∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 16:18, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll send it to you first if you want to see it. :If you make one, just upload it to the Wikia.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 16:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will! Reply Ohh, I remember when you were new here. You got in alot of trouble. But now you know what to do. And I trust you. Anyway, enough with memory lane, just make a blog and put it there, I want to see it first.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 17:00, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :) k ::Just go spread the word, I guess.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 21:15, May 8, 2010 (UTC) just type --BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:54, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply Yeah, I saw the episode too.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 20:48, May 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm watching it now :) Dunno I dunno,ask abce2. Drago99 All work and no play makes drago a dull boy!! (talk) 23:40, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Ans'W'''er. Click 'edit' to view. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:45, May 12, 2010 (UTC) OH, I forgot to mention, your name isn't nessasary, it's automatically put in. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 23:35, May 12, 2010 (UTC) How do you put a picture :Well, what pic do you want????????? --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 20:33, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Rec :) ='Helix drago with jetkor.jpg'= Nicee! thanks Rec :You're Welcome. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 20:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I think we should have a blog that says how to make an infobox character, and how to change the color of your signature and how to put pictures in your signature so people aren't asking everyone. Reply I was gone? Anyway, just go to Wikipedia and look the talk pages for someone's sig whose you like, get in edit mode and copy it, then bring it to me so I can help with the rest. I'll be busy 1-4 PM.Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 15:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Can i just use my signature? it's awesome... :Well, give me the code for it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 15:44, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :What code? ☆ Drago99 wrote that, because i'm only 75 edits behind him. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 15:32, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Edit 75 pages :) smoke him Reply What code? :Wait, what do you do for your sig?Abce2|''Free Lemonade ''[[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 15:49, May 16, 2010 (UTC) MY MOM IS COOLER THAN YOUR MOM! (talk) 15:50, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :So you just make one everytime you sign?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 15:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ? And check out my new blog post! I just noticed this! :Do you ~~~~?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 15:55, May 16, 2010 (UTC) yes :Then do the Wikipedia thing I'll fix your sig for you. I can't color it when it has no code.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 16:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok Abce.... ☆ Why not? But how? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 19:02, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Did you make a character and add fake Bakugan for him? ...for now, i didn't make any characters, but i did make some Bakugan... ...oh, no! Wait! I made cyborg Zero Guards that use Zero ARNs Anti-Bakugan! [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''Infinity is Everything.]] 19:06, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Make a character then go onto the IRC channe and we can battle :Nope. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 22:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh......... If i can ask how old are you? I promise I'm not a stalker.... im 12 Owner Abce2 is the owner of the Wiki. --Benji Cool Ans'W'er. If you click on their Contributions, there's a thing that says 'User Management Right,' click it. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 19:48, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for all the help that you've given me :) (I swear to god this isn't sarcastic) You're '''W'elcome. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus 19:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Why does your stuff get bolded? No No I did not as I do not have a tv. I will have to wait for youtube to upload it. I am going to change the main page of the GR wiki so don't edit it please.Also what do you think of Golden Retreivers as our first featured article? Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 00:22, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Can you give me a link to your wiki I cannot find it. Drago99 Hawktor!! Keyboards are not for eating!!!! (talk) 00:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) The new one? or the Top Secret Which nobody edits on. and www.bakuganfanon2.wikia.com :...Kaisei? What would he do to your Fanon Wikia? And if the *ahem* link's right above me, do that help it to be a secret any?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free Lemonade ]][[User Blog:Abce2|''only 25 cents.]] 22:15, May 26, 2010 (UTC)